Wishes: An AusHun oneshot
by gymnalissa
Summary: Hungary asks Austria to play the piano part that he wrote to Wishes by Superchick.  Much regret will be had, and many tears will be shed.


Hetalia: Wishes~ AusHun one-shot

**A/N: So, I heard the song Wishes by Superchick and instantly thought of this couple, and since I'm too lazy to think of a real plot, you get this... thing. Austria and Hungary will be SO OOC in this; even more so since I'm not very good at writing Austria.(or Hungary OTL it's actually my first time writing either of them) Constructive criticism appreciated muchly! Enjoy! :D **

It was a rainy day, and Roderich was sitting at his piano, waiting for inspiration to strike. It was always harder for him to think when it was raining.

The door creaking interrupted his thoughts, and Elizaveta walked slowly into the room, holding some sheets of paper. "Hey, honey," she said, almost apprehensively, "Can you write a piano part to this?" She held out the music sheets.

"Of course, anything for you," Roderich said with a smile.

"Thanks," Elizaveta said, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and trying to keep her voice from shaking, _not that Roderich would notice anyway_, she thought sadly. To her it seemed like their relationship was falling apart. At this thought she turned around quickly. "I, um, have to go and make lunch," she whispered as she walked quickly out of the music room.

_What's the matter with Elizaveta? She seemed out of sorts. Oh well, if she wants me to know, she'll tell me. _Roderich turned back to his piano with a task to do, while Elizaveta buried her face in her apron just outside the door.

~ The next week, Roderich divorced Elizaveta.~  
>~;A;~<p>

3 years later…

Roderich was sitting at his piano, utterly frustrated. On days like these, the rain on his roof drove him to distraction. As he was trying to relieve his headache, there was a knock on his door, so soft he nearly missed it. "Who is it?"

"Hungary." The voice was surprisingly timid, and even more surprisingly, she used her country name.

"Oh. You can come in."

There was a creak as Elizaveta walked in and stood behind Roderich. "Do you remember when I asked you to write a piano part for a song I gave you?" She was going for a more nostalgic tone of voice, but it came out more pathetic and heartbroken than she would have liked. She cleared her throat before saying "It's okay if you don't, I-"

"Of course I remember, I actually wrote the part, here," Roderich said, in the back of his mind remembering that she had asked him to write it on a rainy day just like this one. He got up, opened his piano bench, and after some shuffling, pulled out the music. He wondered why she was asking him this, and why she sounded so sad about it.

"Can you play it for me? And no matter what, please don't stop until it's over, okay?"

"Okay… are… is… never mind," he tried, unsure about how to ask Elizaveta what was bothering her. "One, two, three, and" he started to play. Elizaveta took a shaky breath and started to sing.

**The saddest thing is you could be anything that you could want.  
>We could've been everything, but now we're not.<br>Now it's not anything at all.  
>The hardest part was getting this close to you<br>and giving up this dream I built with you.  
>A fairytale that isn't coming true.<br>You've got some growing up to do.**

Roderich nearly stopped playing from shock. _This song… and she was upset… she knew? _he thought, finally putting the pieces together.  
>Elizaveta tried as hard as she could not to think about <em>what<em> she was singing, focusing instead on making her voice as pretty as possible. **  
><strong>  
><strong>I wish we could have worked it out.<br>I wish I didn't have these doubts,  
>I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now.<br>I wish I didn't know inside  
>That it won't work out for you and I.<br>I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye.**

Roderich's playing was starting to falter a bit, and Elizaveta fought to keep her voice steady; she would NOT cry!

**After all the things you put me through,  
>Tell me why I'm still in love with you.<br>Why am I, why am I still waiting for your call?  
>You broke my heart; I'm taking it back from you.<br>And taking back the life I gave to you.  
>Life goes on before and after you.<br>I've got some growing up to do.**

Elizaveta's voice broke on the last line, but she steadied it just in time for the next words by taking a huge breath.  
>Roderich had a pressing weight on his chest and a knot in his throat.<p>

**I wish we could have worked it out.  
>I wish I didn't have these doubts,<br>I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now.  
>I wish I didn't know inside<br>That it won't work out for you and I.  
>I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye.<strong>

During the pause that followed, Elizaveta steeled herself for what she had to say next.

**It's time I said my last goodbye. Goodbye, goodbye. It's time I said my last goodbye.**

**I wish we could have worked it out.  
>I wish I didn't have these doubts,<br>I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now.  
>I wish I didn't know inside<br>That it won't work out for you and I.  
>I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye<strong>

**Goodbye, goodbye. It's time I said my last goodbye. Goodbye, goodbye. **

"It's time I said my last goodbye," Elizaveta sang feebly, then turned to walk out of the room, but collapsed on her knees, crying softly.

Roderich just sat at his piano, tears threatening to fall. After a minute, though, he couldn't take the sound of Elizaveta crying anymore, and put his head in his hands, tears sliding off his glasses and slipping through his fingers. However, no matter how much he wanted to, Roderich was unable to comfort Elizaveta and say he still loved her, too. He couldn't even say he was sorry. All he could do was scream and slam his fist down on the piano furiously, creating a cacophony of noise to cover their sobs.


End file.
